Mail Order Bride
by An3maePhreek
Summary: Okay... It's been awhile peoples... so yea... this is the third fic I've started... and I apologize for the other two... Odds are I probably won't update on those for awhile again... Unlike the other two though... I've already completed this one... refer
1. Prologue

Title: Mail Order Bride  
  
Author: An3maePhreek  
  
Ratings: No duh... it's already been said.  
  
Pairings: 1x2... and whatever you would make of it...  
  
A/N: Okay... I know I know.... I haven't been diligent in my updating... I didn't mean to... but school kinda... caught up with me... I promise that I'll update the on the Irony of Love and Behind the Mask... but I'm kinda in a deadlock for those two....This new one really drained me... and I hope you like it... For now... I'll only post up the Prologue and chapter one... but the rest kinda depends on the feedback... Sorries  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
I found myself unable to sleep at two o'clock in the morning. My thoughts were centered on the dream I had, before my abrupt awakening. It was a lovely dream, really... but it perplexed me. As I thought about it some more, I found myself unable to forget; my mind gravitated toward it. The dream itself was vivid and realistic; so real that it was almost like a memory. There was a pretty girl with gorgeous bluish-purple eyes and a wealth of long, chestnut hair that framed her heart-shaped face. The sun shone and its light caressed, lightly dancing upon her ivory skin. She was wearing baggy clothing that billowed around her slender build. I recall that, in the dream, I was playing with her in a field of flowers, flowers that were the same color as her eyes, a silly notion really. Dreams have a way of doing that...  
  
Eventually, though, I will drag myself out of my bed, get dressed and all those other what-nots; preparing myself for another day as the president and CEO of ZERO Corporations, the leading industry in technology. But for now, I can stay buried in these silken sheets and dream about the pretty girl with gorgeous eyes and long, long hair with the beautiful smile, dare I hope, she bestows on me...  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
The alarm clock started its incessant chatter. A groan emanates from the mound in the middle of a large, King-sized bed. A hand is flung out and with amazing accuracy, hits the alarm clock, and stops it. The hand inches back into the blankets, and all is quiet for a moment.  
  
Then, blankets start flying, and a slender figure jumps from the bed in indecent apparel. He has long, chestnut hair that is presently disarray. He takes on look at the neon digits flashing on the alarm and physically winces...  
  
"Man, Dad's going to have a cow..."  
  
With a flurry of motions, he manages to throw some clothes on and runs for the dining room. After rushing past dozens of rooms, numerous hallways, and down endless staircases, he comes to a stop right before a huge door. The door itself is intricate and ornate, seeing as it is hand-carved. Mahogany, the best money could buy, was imported all the way here to the Pennsylvania Woods.  
  
The young man tries in vain to smooth the fold in his clothes and the stray pieces of hair. Inspecting himself from head to toe, seemingly satisfied with the view, he looks ahead, straightening his shoulders with face, proud and determined. A grim smile graces his countenance. Slowly, he raises one of his hands, forms a fist, and knocks twice on the polished wood. He lets his hand fall back to this side and waits. Finally, a deep voice coming from the other side of the door calls out to him saying, "Come in."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
The sounds of traffic were blocked out by the soundproof glass I had purchased last summer. It was just another day in Tokyo, with its crowded streets and mobs of people trying to get somewhere, wherever they needed to go. I look back at my desk. As usual there is a stack of papers waiting for me on it and plenty more en route. I don't really want to think about it, but it's not like it was going to sprout wings and fly away, unfortunately. With an inward sigh, I start working. Paperwork, paperwork, and then more paperwork, and with each sheet, it seems Time is the only thing that flies.  
  
With each passing minute, and every tick of my Rolex, the more I am aware of the fact that somewhere, in this huge building, there is someone who is going to go home, to a happy home, where there is someone waiting for them. When I think about my own home, about its Spartan surroundings, and its emptiness, I feel strangely... the same way. Hollowness in my entire body, spread until it covered every inch of my heart and soul. I shake my head, burying such thoughts into deeper recesses of my heart, pushing it back into an unfrequented corner of my mind.  
  
"Brrring, Brrring."  
  
The phone startles me out of my reverie, and I pick up the noisy object.  
  
"Yuy, speaking."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, there is a woman asking for you from The Tokyo Times. Shall I put her through?"  
  
The Tokyo Times has called again. What a persistent news group.  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Alright, Mr. Yuy. As you wish."  
  
As the phone line goes dead, I gently put the phone back on its stand. With a resounding click it is placed where it belongs.  
  
I turn and walk towards the glass pane. Eyes glazing over, I gaze at the busy streets and its busy people. My gaze shifts upward, taking in the different intensities of red over the usual blue expanse. The sky itself was now a brilliant orange, and the red ball known as the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. Wistfully, I think to myself that I would never watch a sunset like this with a koibito, and that in this world, there is no one that would believe that Heero Yuy dreamt of love.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
A slam of the door is heard, the echo of it resounding through the house. Loud footsteps run from the door and down the hallway, and heads turned to see who it was that disrupted the momentary peace that was there a mere seconds ago. All they caught was a glimpse of a long, chestnut braid, whipping from side to side on the back of a black-clad figure.  
  
When it was seen no more, all resumed and everything was quiet again. No one heard the tears and the wracking sobs of a boy who just had his heart broken.  
  
~*~ ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 01

Title: Mail Order Bride  
  
Author: An3maePhreek  
  
Ratings: No duh... it's already been said.  
  
Pairings: 1x2... and whatever you would make of it...  
  
A/N: Okay... I know I know.... I haven't been diligent in my updating... I didn't mean to... but school kinda... caught up with me... I promise that I'll update the on the Irony of Love and Behind the Mask... but I'm kinda in a deadlock for those two....This new one really drained me... and I hope you like it... For now... I'll only post up the Prologue and chapter one... but the rest kinda depends on the feedback... Sorries  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
There is a press conference today, and reporters from all over the world are gathering at the meeting. It seemed that all the gossip columnists and tabloids wanted in too, seeing as how the press conference is for the world's number one bachelor, Heero Yuy. Everyone who is anyone is heading over; anyone with an invitation that is.  
  
The nineteen year old president and owner of the multi-trillion corporation had many conferences ever since he assumed his position at the young age of sixteen. At first, the world sneered at this predicament. But Heero showed them, proving to them that he earned his place among the Alliance of Five, a so-called treaty among the top five industries of the world: ZERO, HELL, NANASHI, L4, and NATAKU. These industries are owned by an individual family and stayed in the family. Their respective owners are: Yuy, Maxwell, Barton/Bloom, Winner, and Chang.  
  
The strange thing was the fact that it was a press conference called today. In all the previous conferences, the media was never invited to publicize anything. Everyone was eager to find out what exactly the stoic, young man wanted the whole world to know.  
  
The meeting was taking place in ZERO's headquarters. Of course, the place was packed with people who wanted the latest scoop on the bachelor. All the columnists, journalists, reporters, basically media people, were trembling with the excitement of it all. To them, the anticipation was almost more than they could handle. At precisely twelve o'clock noon, the conference was called to a start. All invitees were ushered into their assigned seats.  
  
As whispers and murmurs could be heard through the crowd, all the chair members and the board of Directors walked up onto the stage and sat down into the arranged seats; chair members to the left of the podium, and Directors to the right. More gossip traveled around.  
  
Suddenly, the entrance doors swung open, and simultaneously, everyone looked. In strode four black-suited men who immediately stood guard next to the double doors. They wore tinted sunglasses, and had the emblem of golden wings emblazed on the back of their suits. The Yuy family's bodyguards had arrived. That meant...  
  
Footsteps were heard, softly... then with each step, it grew louder and stopped just short of the entrance. Everyone squinted, peering intensively, trying to make out the figure at the doorway. A certain Heero Yuy stepped out from the shadows. He strode all the way across the walkway, up onto the stage, and finally, stopped behind the podium. Turning around to face the audience that replied to his summons, he smirked. When it seemed the attendees could not hold in their curiosity anymore, he began to speak.  
  
"All of you are gathered here today, by my request. I am aware that there are speculations as to why, precisely, have I called a press conference. I will answer further questions after a few announcements, so if you please, remain in your seats and leave any inquiries to after the announcements." Hushed voices were heard once more, and then assent was given.  
  
"All right, I will begin now. First of all, I'd like to verify that ZERO is developing a new hardware for portable PCs." All the techs present reacted. Some chuckled, others howled, but most gasped. "This new line will be called Wing. That is all the information I am willing to dispense with." Rounds of outrage were expressed. Some computer fanatics started to go hysterical. "Secondly, this coming Wednesday will be ZERO Corps.' fiftieth anniversary. There will be a banquet in which all employees in any branch are welcome to come." Every single employee present for the meeting screamed their gratitude. "...And last of all, I'd like to announce that I, Heero Yuy, have decided to take a wife."  
  
To this, the crowd had only shock and silence. They all stared at the president of ZERO Corps., who at the moment had a huge smirk on his face. The chair members and Directors could only sigh.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
The meeting was officially called to a halt. However, in the office of Heero Yuy, it was far from over. A young Chinese man with black hair was discussing with Heero about his recent announcement. He is Wufei Chang, owner of NATAKU.  
  
"The media is in an uproar."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai." A slight grin appeared on Heero's face as he replied. This only exasperated the other man further.  
  
"You are one sadistic person."  
  
"Thank you. I do believe that was a compliment."  
  
"I give up... the last thing I need on my mind is your sudden decision to get married. Meiran and I have been fighting."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes. God, I love that woman, but she infuriates me," Wufei said, tersely.  
  
"What is it now?" questioned Heero.  
  
"She wants to go to Hawaii for our third anniversary. I don't want to go to Hawaii for our third honeymoon," answered Wufei.  
  
Eyebrow raised, Heero spoke. "I see. Where exactly did you have planned?"  
  
"Shanghai, of course," Wufei retorted.  
  
"Chang, you have honeymooned there your last two anniversaries."  
  
Wufei Chang glared at Heero.  
  
"What's wrong with Shanghai? Tell me."  
  
Heero shakes his head. "And you say I'm stubborn. Sometimes I wonder why Meiran married you at all."  
  
With a smirk Chang replied, "That's because I'm irresistible." With a look of disbelief, Heero was sent into a round of snickers.  
  
"What!!?? I am irresistible. No one can deny the Chang family charm!" Heero was again pushed into a fit of laughter. He put up his hand, palm facing Wufei.  
  
"Stop it... no seriously... I can't believe you just said that."  
  
Wufei sputtered and indignantly replied, "It's the truth."  
  
"My God, your ego is a thousand times larger than mine, and that's saying something," Heero said amazedly.  
  
"Fine. We'll leave this argument for another time. Right now, what I want to know is. Who's the lucky bride?"  
  
Heero's mouth could only open and close, only to open again and close just as quickly.  
  
"Come on, Yuy. Who's the lucky woman?"  
  
Prussian blue eyes could only look at his desk and feint interest in the documents presently on it.  
  
"Yuy, I do not like to be demanding, but I will go to extreme measures to acquire the answers. If you do not tell me, then I wi-" A hand covered his mouth lightning quick. "All right, all right, I'll tell you. I just...I don't know who it is yet."  
  
The hand at Wufei's mouth let go. "What do you mean you don't know who it is? You can't possibly be serious..."  
  
"I am," Heero muttered darkly.  
  
"How the heck is that possible? How can you not even know the woman you are going to pledge the rest of your life to?" It was the tone of his voice that made Heero look up into those black eyes. All he saw there was confusion and anger. His honor made it necessary to explain.  
  
"Remember... remember that service you told me about? It's the one that your friend worked at. The one called Mail Order Bride?" questioned Heero tentatively.  
  
"Yes... what abou- wait a minute... You didn't.... oh my god, you actually did it?? You actually applied. I can't believe it. You applied, and you didn't tell me about it??" Wufei was hysterical. His face did a hundred- eighty degree flip, going from bewilderment and fury to amazement and wonder. He almost burst out laughing at the myriad of emotions that flitted across Heero's face.  
  
"Hai, I applied."  
  
Wufei struggled to take in this new turn of events. He turned to face Heero once again, and chuckled.  
  
"Yuy, you never cease to surprise me. Just when I thought I had you completely figured out, you go and do something totally unexpected. Mail Order Bride, huh? Wait... you had to make an application form right?"  
  
Heero nodded to this.  
  
"Let me see the application form."  
  
Heero wordlessly handed him a document that was on his desk. The Chinese man took it and began perusing the paper. Surprise once again appeared on the man's face. His black eyes widened but kept on scanning from line to line as he read on. When he finished, he read it one more time, this time out loud.  
  
"'...I have no preference to her appearance, but she must be moderately decent looking. Her personality must be of an amiable nature. She must be academically fit, at least one doctoral degree. Seeing as I own ZERO, the woman must have leadership capabilities and a business background. Most of all, I want a wife that won't ask anything of me, emotionally or physically'... Yuy, what you're asking for is a shell of a woman. I don't understand. What about love? What about happiness, or children, or anything that makes this type of relationship sacred?"  
  
Heero looked up to Wufei's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"That part of Heero Yuy has given up on love. Now all he wants is to be left alone."  
  
The utter desolation in his eyes made Wufei see the truth that lay before him. Standing in front of him was a man that was tired of dreaming, tired of wishing and hoping, and tired of living. It saddened him, and what made him feel worse was that all he could do was look with pity at this hopeless shell of a man that once was.  
  
~*~ ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 02

A/N... After reading this... please look for an answer to your review (if you reviewed the previous chappies) at the end of the chapter Thank you... This is for all you newbies to my fics... ahah... I like to give feedback to feedback. Enjoy.  
  
~*Chapter Two*~  
  
A woman walked briskly into a building on the busy intersection of Main and Broadway in New York City. Though she appeared fragile, no one who knew her would ever believe that she would break like glass. She had an air of authority around her that anyone near could sense. She was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. Her brown hair and hazel eyes complemented her features as a German woman.  
  
The minute she walked into the building, she was greeted by employees in the building. They were busily trying to type up reports, running errands, or even in their coffee break. However, they all stopped what they were doing the minute they saw her. All bowed and revered.  
  
"Welcome back, Lady Une."  
  
With a tilt of her head, they were recognized and resumed their busy work. She walked into her office to find what she was looking for. Her special crew was there, doing what they did best. And that was locating the perfect match for a wife for the many men that came to Mail Order Bride service for exactly such a thing. Right now, they were busily trying to locate the perfect partner for their latest and biggest client. She strode to the closest end of the table.  
  
"So, how is the search going?"  
  
As usual, her question got different responses. But it all came down to basically the same answer.  
  
"... so we're stuck. We've narrowed it down to five, but it's a dead end here," reported the Chief of Operations, Sally Po.  
  
"Five? I expected a maximum of three before you hit a dead end, but five?"  
  
"Mr. Yuy is a very difficult case, Lady Une."  
  
"So you say, so you say. Well, in that case, give me the profiles of those five women you have decided."  
  
"Number one: Marie Lefatte. Brunette with chocolate eyes, she is considered a world-class beauty in France. Nationality is obviously French. She is eighteen years old and heiress to the world famous clothes designer, Pierre of the Paris Boutique. She has recently modeled for her father's new Fall's line, and took the modeling world by a storm. An early university grad, she has a doctoral degree in Fashion Design. She has contributed to many charities and personally attends to the unfortunates of France. Marie is considered the modern day Joan of Arc. There is no need to state her rankings, as it is clearly world class."  
  
"Hmm... a woman with beauty, intelligence, and a heart... Go on." A nod from the Chief and she continued.  
  
"Number two: Yin Fo. Black hair with brown eyes, she is the current Miss China, a renown diamond of the first water. Nationality is Chinese. She is twenty two years old and the daughter of the head of the revered Hong Kong mafia. She has attended universities worldwide, and has two doctoral degrees, one in Mathematics and one in Biological Science. Ranking is also world class."  
  
"... Sally, are all the rest of the women like the first two?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Une."  
  
"I see where your dilemma arises. Next."  
  
"Number three: Shannon Stuart. Blue-black hair with green eyes, she is a favorite in the Queen's court, which is known for the selectivity of beauties allowed in. Nationality is British. She is twenty one years old and the direct descendant of the royal Stuart bloodline that dates back to the Medieval Ages. She is also a university grad with one doctoral degree in History. Rankings: world class."  
  
"Continue..."  
  
"Number four: Maki Aikawa. Red hair with blue eyes, she stands at six feet and up, a diamond of the second water, but a diamond nonetheless. Nationality is Japanese. She is sixteen years old and the 'Oujo-sama of Gymnastics,' a rarity, as one so young does not usually become the acclaimed Queen. She is only a high school grad, yet has a doctoral degree in dance. Rankings: world class..."  
  
"...And the last one?"  
  
"Number five: Relena Peacecraft. Blonde hair with blue eyes, she is another one of those diamond of the first water. Nationality is American. She is nineteen years old and the heiress to the Peacecraft Corps., which is ranked the sixth industry of the world. She is the youngest person to ever be nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize. She is also an early university grad and has a doctoral degree in politics and speech. Rankings: world class. What is surprising is that there are no publications of her, and no one would recognize her as a Peacecraft."  
  
As Sally finished her oral report, silence ensued. Everyone was contemplating what was being presented, and all were stumped as to who would be the best for Mr. Yuy. However, before a discussion could take place, Une spoke.  
  
"Well, I believe that we should send Mr. Yuy the results of his application, without the pictures or names I believe. Let him decide what he likes best, and that way we can be sure about our client's preferences, without giving him any . What do you think?"  
  
She looked at each member of her crew, and they were all nodding in affirmation to her suggestion.  
  
"All right. Noin, I want you to send these results to Mr. Yuy." The platinum black-haired woman immediately saw to her task.  
  
"... Sally, I want you to bring the other finished cases to the front desk to be catalogued, and Catherine, I want you to help Sally." Both stood and bowed, before leaving to their duties.  
  
"... and Hilde, I want you to type up the five candidates into the system. We might need their information later on. This meeting is officially adjourned."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
At ZERO Corps, a fax was just sent in; the addressee was to a Mr. Heero Yuy. Heero was in his office doing paperwork when the phone rang. He immediately picked it up.  
  
"Yuy, speaking."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, there is a fax here for you from a company named MOB, by any chance do you know who this is?"  
  
"Send it in... and Treize? Don't speak of this to anyone."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Yuy."  
  
The second he hung up, a light rapping announced the arrival of the fax.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened mechanically, and in stepped Mr. Yuy's secretary. He was a man of a tall stature. At over six feet tall, he was a surprisingly good- looking man. With brown hair and blue eyes, he was a charmer. Heero and Treize communicated well. Seeing as one like privacy, and the other was good at keeping it, Treize was the perfect secretary for Heero. His personality was amiable too, so there was nothing negative about the man.  
  
Treize walked with the air of an upper-lass man. He fairly emanated aristocrat. As he stopped at the front of the table, he handed it to the man sitting behind it.  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Please desist with the Mr. Yuy; it makes me feel old. You are about a decade older me, Treize, you may call me Heero."  
  
"Of course, Mr... Heero."  
  
At this, both men chuckled at the foolishness of it all. Heero came to his senses first.  
  
"Thank you, Treize... That will be all."  
  
Treize was dismissed and he knew it.  
  
"Your welcome...Heero..."  
  
With that, he turned around and strode out, the automatic electronic door closing after him.  
  
The second Treize walked out of his office, Heero dug into the packet and started scanning it. When he read the request to choose among the five, he grabbed a red marker from his desktop and started crossing out.  
  
He made three big crosses and circled two. He scanned it onto his computer, and e-mailed it to a Lady Une. When that was done, he slumped back in his chair and pondered about the two women he could not decide between.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"You've got mail!"  
  
The computer announced the arrival of Mr. Yuy's decision. When Une opened it in front of her special crew, they all held their breath. Mr. Yuy had crossed out Maki Aikawa, Yin Fo, and Marie Lefatte. However, he had circled two women. Une announced the results.  
  
"So... it is between Ms. Relena Peacecraft, and Ms. Shannon Stuart...Interesting..."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
~* Answer to Reviews *~  
  
Kael Kalespel: Thank you... I like this plot too... oh... and Duo's father is not perverted... but thank you for asking. Hahaha  
  
Patty40: Here it is... here it is... here it is... lol  
  
Taria: thank you... and ja ne till next time.  
  
Randomasdf: No worries... I like reviews... be it long or short.. haha...  
  
ShInIgAmITsUnAmI: Baka Katherine... I know its you hahaha... luvya tooz... Keep on reading pplz!!  
  
A/N: Okay... so I'm inconsistent with my updates... but the original needs revision... so this is the way it is... lol... and for all of you guys... if you haven't read the Irony of Love you should... cuz that's my first fic... and I like it a lot... and I updated it today too... and I should shut up now... ahahha... Happy Valentines Day!!! 


End file.
